


Of Course

by jamie55



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, can't imagine them being good with feelings-talk, it's fluff but isn't super fluffy....fluff, merlin and arthur - Freeform, you have sort of read between the lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie55/pseuds/jamie55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Love.”</p><p>“Love?”</p><p>“You must find the person Arthur truly loves.”</p><p>“And then what?”</p><p>“One kiss from her will break the enchantment and he will desire Vivian no more.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigeek14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/gifts).



> This was written for scifikimmi(on tumblr)/scifigeek14(on AO3). The request was for happy Merthur. 
> 
> And... yeah... I tried.
> 
> *shrug*

“Merlin,” Arthur finally said.  He was still close enough to feel his breath on him.  

Merlin swallowed.  “Yes sire.”

“What - “ he paused and Merlin felt him take in a sharp breath and then let it out.  He opened his eyes and his mouth open wistfully as he dragged his gaze up, from his lips, to meet Arthur’s eyes.  His pupils were blown.  “What are you doing.”

“I… was saving you.”

Arthur blinked.  Merlin snapped his mouth closed.  He frowned.  And it was like the whole world came crashing back around them.  Suddenly there was noise outside, there were shouts and clanking and horses and smells.  There was a fight waiting.  There was a kingdom waiting.  

Arthur took a step back.

“You were saving me?”

“I uh - “

The trumpets outside sounded.

“What was- What am I doing here.”  He pulled a face, hand gripping his side.  “Why is-”

“You’re in a fight to the death for the hand of lady Vivian.”

“Wha-”

“There’s no time to explain,” he moved, grabbed Arthur’s helmet, “just - don’t die.”

Arthur frowned as he pushed the helmet into his hands.  His cheeks were burning up.  

“Good luck.”

And then Merlin, calmly, rushed out of the tent to hide in the crowd.

 

 

Arthur, of course, won the fight.  He nobly put his sword down renouncing his claim of marriage and shook hands with King Olaf.  Everything ended peacefully.  The dignitaries for the five Kingdoms left with smiles - except for King Alined who left with his fool in chains.

Merlin wasn’t there as Arthur and Uther saw their visitors off.  He had quite proud, in fact - he had managed to completely avoid Arthur by doubling his efforts to perform all chores he (at times) ignored.

He was just setting down Arhur’s supper when the door opened.  He froze.  Arthur was reading some scroll.  He barely looked up.

“Merlin, is this were you’ve been hidding?”

“Yes.  No.”

He closed the door behind him and looked up.

“What I mean, I mean i’ve not been hiding.  I’ve doing my duties.  To you - for you.  I mean.”  He cleared his throat, straightened his shoulders and nodded to the meal he’d prepared.  “I got you chicken.”

“Chicken?”  Arthur grinned.

“Yes.”  

“That’s,” he chuckled, “that’s terrific.”

Despite his nerves, he grinned back, warmth blooming in his chest.  “Wait ‘til you taste it.”

“Merlin-”

“Yes?”

Their eyes met.  A beat passed before Arthur said, “don’t do that again.”

Merlin ducked his head.  The pleasant warmth suddenly vanished.  He swallowed.

“You mean uh…”

“I mean, as my personal…” Arthur looked him over, “servant, person, hiding from me - is not allowed.”

Merlin blinked.

“In fact,” he said turning back to his parchment, “I’ve just gotten word that there’s an urgent matter needing my attention outside of Camelot.  We’ll have to travel incognitus, and just us.  Of course.”  He glanced up.  “We ride at dawn.”

Merlin frowned as Arthur walked over to his bed.  “We do?”

“Yes,” he spun around, aggravated now by Merlin's nonchalance.  He even droped his hands to gesture, “and if you had been with me - instead of hiding behind your chicken all day you’d have known… that.”

“That?” 

“That."  Arthur blushed and looked away.

Merlin bit down as a smile threatened it’s way to his lips.  He ducked his head.  “My apologies sire.”

“Yes well…”  Arthur turned back around and begun removing his uniform, “You’ll just have to make it up to me won’t you…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEY DO IT.
> 
> I have no smut-writing skills so yeah.


End file.
